Reboot
by TotalCitron
Summary: 25 years on and the NCIS team have taken their own paths, only to be lead together again at the funeral of their much loved boss. But old names start appearing and there are new ones to negotiate.
1. Savannah in Black

**Reboot**

It was a sea of black. An ocean of regretful whispers. A bath of tragic tears. And a million other metaphors for a day when everyone who had ever crossed the right side of the path with Leroy Jethro Gibbs gathered to mourn the loss of a great agent and an even better boss. Everyone that is besides Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Of course it had been 25 years since the 'most compatible' team of NCIS had been a team and many long years since they had physically seen each other again. The visits soon dwindled as did exchanging emails until they were left with only Christmas cards and birthday cards when they remembered**.**

Now, two black-clad newlywed figures stood to the side of the crowd, "I would have thought they'd turn up, especially Tony - Gibbs meant a lot to him," the woman whispered to her husband before altering her naturally black hair to cover the spider web tattoo that stretched around her neck.

"Maybe they couldn't bring themselves to or maybe they're out of the country?" her husband replied hopefully yet quietly.

She turned back and lowered her umbrella, "I wonder if they know, wherever they are."

"They're close."

The two figures turned round sharply to meet the intruding voice. It was a girl in her mid teens but had a face that looked older than she was - sun kissed skin that brought out her piercing green eyes. She wore black skirt to the knee with a blazer and smart heels. Her face was framed with brown naturally highlighted hair that cascaded down her shoulders in curls, "from the stories I must assume that you are miss Abigail Sciuto so therefore you must be Timothy McGoo?"

The husband leant in closer, "er, McGee actually," he corrected.

The young girl politely hid a laugh behind her hand (normally she would have thrown her head back and laughed for hours but that wasn't appropriate at a funeral), "Yes, I know."

"So," Abby started, utterly confused by this girl, "Who are you?"

"You can't tell?" the girl rolled her eyes at the two adults, "Maybe if I threw out a few movie quotes whilst throwing a few knives around it would help?" she said jesturing with her hands.

Abby and McGee now looked very concerned but were beginning to understand. The girl just held out her hand and stated, "Hello, I'm Savannah DiNozzo."


	2. Light Up

_Abby and McGee now looked very concerned but were beginning to understand. The girl just held out her hand and stated, "Hello, I'm Savannah DiNozzo."_

* * *

Even though they knew it before the words had left her mouth, you could still see Abby and McGee's eyes pop right of their heads and their jaws drop to the floor and stay there, until Abby finally spoke, "So just to be really clear, you are the daughter of Tony DiNozzo...Anthony DiNozzo?"

The young girl, Savannah, made no effort to hide the obvious DiNozzo smile plastered on her face at seeing the two squirm under her gaze, "Yes. And of course Ziva."

"David?" McGee added, his throat still a little dry.

"DiNozzo. Ziva DiNozzo actually," her grin seemed to widen even further before it came back to dead straight in a blink.

There was a familiar sound. Gunshot.

The fierce bang sounded throughout the graveyard, it echoed bringing everything to a momentary stand still. The whole world seemed to be hushed as the gunshot was fired and awoke the dead.

The number of seconds that Savannah had had her eyes close seemed like years, as she opened them again she surveyed the sight before her, her eyes met mayhem. All the guests at the funeral were either fleeing the area or cowering with loved ones, few wished to stay around. The once calm flowing sea of black was now rapids, racing for cover. All concern for the dead was lost, only survival counted. Sometimes people forget that even if its dead the memories still linger.

Savannah now saw the remains of the explosion that had happened moments after the gunshot. Where were Abby and McGee? She focused her eyes, right there, they were holding hands, tightly laced for reassurance but all Savannah could think of was why this was happening. What was it her parents had said, something about it being like Decker. Something about it not being a heart attack.

That was it...something about Oshimida.

**AN: I have been desperate to post this but made myself wait until Monday. It is now 5 minutes into Monday in UK time...enjoy!**


	3. Reminisce

_That was it...something about Oshimida._

* * *

Tony lay with his back on the shrubbery around him, Ziva on top as always. They were left this way after the explosion and fortunately they still both had pretty quick reactions - that's what comes from having kids.

Ziva sighed from above Tony, her curly brown locks tumbled down her shoulder from her pony tail and onto the ground by Tony's neck. She flipped her hair back and straightened her elbows to get up but Tony grasped her upper arms to keep her down.

A coy smile struck the face of Tony DiNozzo, "You know Ziva, this reminds me of a time..." his words were brought to an end by Ziva's berating.

"You are starting to sound a lot like Ducky!" she exclaimed however still miraculously maintaining a hushed tone.

"How dare you Mrs. DiNozzo? Comparing me to an old man!" Tony's facial expression looked hurt but his eyes could not stop laughing.

"You are, are you not?" Ziva spat, glaring at him.

Their bickering came to a stop as their heard voices near, remembering the mission in hand.

"Who is it?" Tony leant in to Ziva and whispered.

"Just civilians, Tony."

A playful look sparked in his eyes, "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side," Tony said in a low voice mimicking Darth Vader's.

Tony took hold of Ziva's face in both his hands and leant in close, "Ziva..." he whispered, "We must not be fooled!"

She shook her head out of his grasp and rolled her eyes, "A crazy old man."

With that she finally pushed herself off her husband and offered him a hand to get up, "Please...my love," she said mockingly, "I believe our 'beloved boss, past director and friends' have left us with a job to do."

Tony eventually got to his feet his eyes meeting the remains of the small explosion, "Ah, yes. I remember."


	4. Setup

**A/N: Sorry for the huge lack of updates but it was my birthday and well that's really no excuse so I gave you a longedh chapter to try and make up for it.**

* * *

_"I believe our 'beloved boss, past director and friends' have left us with a job to do."_

_Tonyeventually got to his feet his eyes meeting the remains of the small explosion, "Ah, yes. I remember."_

* * *

Two syllables, it was enough to bring back a lifetime of teasing but even so the familiar word was a delightful sound, "McGoo," it was different to when his daughter had said it but you could hear the resemblance.

"Hey Tony, nice of you to drop by," McGee dead-panned while Abby was still mastering the art of controlling excitement.

But as usual, it was too much, finally she gave in, "oh my gosh! I missed you guys! I thought you would miss each other...but clearly not," Abby looked between Tony and Ziva, then across to Savannah.

"Yes Abby, and a lot has happened but unfortunately in all those busy moments of our lives we had no time to retire," Ziva sighed, "it is a matter of unfinished business."

Abby tilted her head to the side and stuck out her bottom lip like a puppy or small child, "But...atleast we could talk a bit...over some nice...Caff-pow?"

A DiNozzo grin spread across Tony's face. Not because he liked the idea but just because he remembered, he was reminded of what it was like before. When he wouldn't just go up behind Ziva and kiss her on the neck (not without risking bodily harm), and when 'Elflord' was an appropriate name in the workplace, and walls were orange and fridges contained bodies and how a head slap was more enjoyable than should be and when Gibbs was...

"Tony," his wife's voice snapped him out of a memory palace.

McGee nodded to Ziva, silently thanking her for getting Tony's attention, "So, how do we do this?"

* * *

**_2 weeks earlier_**

_"Now, just one more time, please?"_

_"Ugh, fine!" Ziva DiNozzo jumped back onto the bed and sat next to her husband, "Abby and McGee will be at the funeral, Savannah will find those two. We'll hang around a bit, waste time and-"_

_"How exactly will we waste time?" Tony interjected, winking._

_"Really? You have said that EVERY time so far. Anyway, so then, as planned the explosive should go off...nothing dangerous just something pretty, yes? Okay, so then we'll have a mad house. Now we navigate the crowds and find Savannah with Abby and McGee."_

_"Don't you think we should tell her what's going on?"_

_"No. She will not learn that way and anyway there needs to be an apparent sense of urgency."_

_Tony was finally catching on, " So then everyone that we don't need leaves, and everyone that we want stays. So the 'bad' guys-"_

_"Who killed Gibbs"_

_"Yes, they know that we're onto them but they have to finish the job, but not before we finish ours," Tony smiled._

_"And the good guys: Abby, McGee and Savannah, will hang on and help," Ziva leant into Tony's shoulder, "You got it?"_

_"Umm, just one thing," Tony twisted to head so he could see Ziva's eyes, "How will we waste time?"_

_She just playfully punched him - too tired to be nice, but then again, too tired to be mean._

* * *

"So now what?" McGee looked around at his peers, making eye contact with Tony, who in turn looked at Ziva.

"Do what the boss would do for us, blow them to pieces!" Ziva smiled, "Legally, of course.


	5. Ice Queens

** After the ridiculous delay for or which I really apologise for,give heyou chapter five...the final chapter! So you don't mind my AN and read on...after all this time. (Think of it being less of belated chapter and more of an early Christmas gift) :) Anyway...**

* * *

_"So now what?" McGee looked around at his peers, making eye contact with Tony, who in turn looked at Ziva._

_"Do what the boss would do for us, blow them to pieces!" Ziva smiled, "Legally of course."_

* * *

The atmosphere had settled down now - there were only small clouds of smoke left and the mayhem had transformed into a deceptive silence.

They were all clear with the plan now: Abby and Savannah had to mainly stay out of trouble while keeping an eye out for threats;Tony and Tim were to survey the area and check for incoming dangers clearing the way for Ziva, who was to place the bomb and let them have it.

Ziva clung to the cold inanimate object in a temperature sensitive box. The bomb was designed so that once the box was opened the air temperature would melt away the outer layer of it leaving the reactants to explode - no fuss, no mess. It would give the team 2 minutes to leave the cemetery and away in a car. Two minutes until justice.

As Ziva carefully placed it she felt her fingers become moist and slippery form the melting ice, she managed to keep her hands steady knowing that if she dropped it she'd be blown into a million pieces and dispersed like natural fertiliser.

It was all in place now the bomb dutifully hidden away and counting down while Ziva silently ghosted back over the graveyard to meet the rest of the newly established team outside in a tinted black car. They drove away now, knowing as they heard the blast that the enemies were killed and once they found the bodies - numerous criminals and hit men, they would search no further for the person...or people who placed the bomb.

They had left their boss' history behind them and for once they were safe.

* * *

They sat together in Abby and McGee's sitting room. It was furnished with a plush leather sofa and two chairs to match. They were facing inwards, towards a large oak table displaying several rings left from drinks, certainly Caff Pow and the odd coffee for late night writing. The couples took up the seating whilst Savannnah settled on the floor next to an antique bookshelf holding many of Thom. E. Gemcity's books.

"That's a relief," McGee sighed, puffing out hot air after drinking from his coffee.

Ziva looked up from her mug, "Hmm? What is?"

"All of it."

Tony smiled, not a lot - just a subtle smile to suite the mood, "Closure."

Abby nodded in agreement, "We can finally relax."

There was such peace in the air, all four drinking their beverages slowly from their mugs and absorbing the moment when an innocent laugh bubbled through the atmosphere.

Each span round and twisted their heads to look at Savannah, "Yeah right!" She squealed, "I've seen pictures you know, it's not like you have to _pretend. _I know that all you did was relax!" Savannah paused watching their now bemused faces, "I think you'll miss it."

* * *

**I hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I loved writing this one. Please give your advice and comments, thank you so much. Also, should row right another fic with more about Savannah? Thanks again...TC x**


End file.
